Learning and Growing
by gosteadyonme
Summary: Hermione can't stay in England after the war and leaves to the states for numerous reasons, the main one being the lack of privacy. She ends up in Mystic Falls where she learns to breathe and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have another story on the go but I wanted to post a chapter or two of an idea running around my mind! Forgive me?**

**So as you know, this is a TVD/HP crossover. Here's what you need to know; **

**- The war happened sixth year, meaning Hermione is 17 so she can go to high school and be in the same classes as the main bunch from TVD (;**

**- Lots of people died, you'll learn who as we go along.**

**-Basically Hermione needs some space after the war and needed to go somewhere she wouldn't be recognised and Mystic Falls seemed like the perfect idea.**

**-I haven't decided on a pairing yet, but it'll probably be Damon, I seem to make everyone fall in love with him (;**

**So, on with this traincrash (; and don't worry, this is gonna be a lot simpler than Fresh Start, not really any mysteries here... Well, you never know, a bit mystery is good! And yes, I'm stealing the funeral song from TVD. Needs to be used I'm afraid. Listening to it on repeat as I write this! Actually this is rewritting itself as I write it. And the A/N is longer than the chapter, adding some lyrics, but not every line! (;**

Chapter One - 'Skinny Love'

_'Come on skinny love just last the year _

_Pour a little salt we were never here'_

Hermione watched as the earth was replaced over her best friends coffin. No. He was more than her best friend, he was her brother in everything but blood, and now he's gone.

_'I tell my love to wreck it all _

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall'_

Shortly after everyone else left, she sunk to her knees, fingers tracing the writing on the gravestone. How had this happened? How had fate decided they would be the ones to pay for its mistakes? It was completely unfair and unjustified.

_'I told you to be patient I told you to be fine _

_I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind'_

After all her and her friends, her family, had put into this war, why had they been the side to lose the most loved ones.

_'In the morning I'll be with you _

_But it will be a different kind'_

As she sat there it sunk in, she was never going to see him again, any of them. It was hard to believe. They'd been friends for just 6 years, they still had so many things to go through.

_'I'll be holding all the tickets _

_And you'll be owning all the fines'_

Laughing, being foolish, finishing school, becoming adults, starting families. She would never be Aunt Hermione.

'_Who will love you? Who will fight?'_

She had never felt more alone than she did in this moment. Everything was broken and there was nothing she could do to fix it, not even if she had all the magic in the world.

_'And who will fall, far behind?'_

It was really just her. Her family was gone. The death eaters had found her parents. And now her non blood family was so broken that they couldn't even extend a hand to her, they'd lost so much. It seemed unfair that she was to one to live. No, one of them should've been here and she should be in their place. What had she ever done to deserve a free pass.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up she saw the Minister for Magic, Kingsley. "I'm sorry Hermione, but we have to lock the gates now before any of the press breaks through."

Pulling herself up from the ground, she glanced once more at the row of graves, reading over their names, imprinting the image in her head.

**Nymphadora Lupin, Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Ginevra Weasley, Percy Wesley, Molly Wesley, Ronaly Wesley...**

Her eyes froze an extra second on the last grave. Before she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

**Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support for this story already! I will be updating Fresh Start today!**

**Song for this chapter is; Who Am I To Say by Hope. It fits in towards the end of this chapter.**

Chapter Two - Who Am I To Say

She couldn't tell you how she came to the decision to leave England. It actually came down to a list of things that just made her want to escape. She had no privacy, she had no family, just pity, and she couldn't stand it.

After a little research Hermione found that there were in fact a number of countries left untouched by the war, a lot of countries where she could get some peace. With a feeling of childishness, she cut the names of all the countries out and placed them in a hat before placing her hand inside and pulling one slip out. Taking a deep breath, she opened the slip.

_Virginia, United States_

A small smile lit up her face for the first time in weeks. It was perfect. It was far enough away and she'd always wanted to visit America, it had such a rich magical history. Pulling out her wand she sighed before dropping it back on the table. If she was going to live in peace she needed to give up her wand, it had a tracker on it after all, like all other wands did now that the war was over.

Shaking her right hand, she pulled a sheet of blank parchment in front of her. Holding her hand over the paper, she concentrated on the spell in her mind. Glancing at the paper, she saw a map of Virginia beginning to draw itself. Smiling, she pulled her hand away once it was completed. Part of her had thought she'd been overestimating her magical ability by expecting to be a natural at wandless magic, but she was obviously wrong.

Reading through the town names, Hermione's eyes were instantly drawn to '_Mystic Falls_' She smirked to herself, it was cliche but it was perfect. Sighing she dropped into the chair beside the table and glanced around her house. It was so ... empty. Gone were her parents laughing at some nonesense on the news, gone were the visits from her friends, gone were all the good times. Gone was most of the furniture and nick-nacks that had once lined the walls. She hadn't known at the time, but when her parents went 'missing', the house had been looted. Between relatives and thiefs, there wasn't much left behind, just the bare essentials. A photo here, a tin of beans there.

Pulling herself out the chair, Hermione wandered up the stairs and into her old bedroom. All that was left was her bed and a few books. Picking the books up, she crept silently back downstairs and dropped them into her already full and ready trunk. With one last glance around, she found nothing else to take. Closing the lid, she transfigured the truck into a suitcase before shrinking it to pocketsize. Grabbing her wand in one hand, she burnt any documents pointing to her where abouts before apparating back to the cemetary.

She easily found Harry & Rons graves in the dark and sat in front of them.

"I'm leaving," she whispered quietly, eyes to the floor.

In her mind she could almost hear Ron protesting and couldn't stop the smile on her face growing.

"There's nothing for me here anymore, and I can't take all the pity. I know Gryffindors should be stong, but I can't do this, not without you. So I'm heading to America for a while, at least until things cool down. Maybe I'll return one day, maybe I won't. Just..." She laughed to herself humourlessly, "Just don't go anywhere. Please wait here for me."

With that she lay her wand between their graves and stood with her back to them, preparing to apparate. Just as she was vanishing, she could've sworn she heard Harry's voice in her mind.

'_Thank you._'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will confess, I had a bit of trouble placing this chapter, but here goes nothing! Song for this chapter is Stranger Things Have Happened by the Foo Fighters.**

**Also thanks to ****IllyriaSaxon**** for Beta-ing (:**

Chapter 3 – Stranger Things Have Happened

Hermione glanced around to make sure no one had seen her apparate; she didn't want to get caught by the ministry before she'd even left the country. With a sigh of relief, she pulled out her suitcase and charmed it back to full-size before charming it once more so the security monitors couldn't see what was really inside the case. Once she was satisfied with the results she pulled the case behind her and into the airport. She'd contemplated just apparating to America but was dubious as to whether she could make it without knowing the 'lay of the land', so instead she'd decided to use a fake ID and fly to Georgia. With a large, fake but polite smile on her face, Hermione approached one of the information desks at the front of the airport.

"Welcome to Heathrow airport, how can I help you today?" the desk attendant asked with her own oversized fake smile.

"I was wondering where I can go to book tickets." The woman instantly sat up straight, obviously this was a fun rarity at 2 am on a Thursday.

"I can sort it here. Where would you like to go?" she asked, perching her fingers over the keyboard. "Um, Georgia?" Hermione couldn't keep the questioning tone out of her voice, part of her still didn't believe she was doing this. After a few seconds of typing, the woman's head shot back up, "You're extremely lucky, we have a plane departing in less than two hours. Do you have your passport with you?" Hermione nodded whilst sticking her hand into her charmed lavender bag. Unfortunately as she rummaged around she remembered the bag was practically bottomless. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to picture a spell to summon it in her mind. 'Accio passport' she thought and almost laughed when it flew into her hand. "Here it is," she beamed passing it to the woman.

"You'd think that bag was huge the way you searched," the woman said winking. "Okay Miss Clearwater, I'll also need a method of payment." Hermione quickly dug a credit card matching her ID out of her pocket, "Do you take card?"

"Of course. Now would you like a single or return?" Without even a second thought she replied, "Single." At the woman's questioning glance, she added "Extended business trip."

"Oh," Hermione almost kicked herself after seeing the interest in the woman's eyes, "What do you do?" Hermione quickly ran through all the businesses she knew that would work as an excuse, "I'm a lecturer on myths." This seemed to placate the woman, who quickly turned back to her computer and typed all 'Miss Clearwaters'' information into the computer.

"Everything seems to be in order, and I've checked you in already, you just need to take your luggage to kiosk 23 to be taken to the plane then just head through security to the departure lounge." With that she passed Hermione her card and boarding pass.

"Thanks," Hermione said wandering away to find kiosk 23 and get rid of her suitcase. Luckily it was just on the other side of the information desk and there wasn't a queue. With a sly smile at how quick her case had gotten through security, she decided to grab a coffee before heading through security. She'd just taken a seat with her coffee when the information lady sat next to her.

"It's a surprise seeing you here." Confused, Hermione turned to look at her, "Do I know you?"

"I should hope so, you put my family in Azkaban," she said studying her nails. Instantly Hermione regretted not going straight through to the departure-lounge, "Parkinson?"

"Malfoy, actually."

"Why are you working here?" She asked, confused. Pansy laughed at her, "Don't you read the papers? All Death Eater-related families have to spend a year working in a muggle environment." Hermione didn't miss the sneer she gave as she said muggle. "Oh. I've been a bit busy…."

"Escaping? Doesn't seem very Gryffindor of you." Hermione could tell she was fishing, "Tell you what, lets trade places and we'll see how long you survive." Pansy was quiet for a while contemplating her words, "I'm sorry." At Hermione's questioning glance she carried on, "For Harry and Ron. And your parents. I'm sorry." Hermione couldn't help the shock that spread across her face. "Er, thanks." With a small smile Pansy rose to her feet, "Good luck with, you know, life. If anyone deserves to escape, it's you. But you don't need to run. They'd understand you know. They love you."

"That's the problem though, everyone seems to suddenly love me." Pansy shakes her head, "You saved the world. What else would you expect?" She turned to leave before pausing and turning back, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I think this makes us even." Hermione laughed and stood too, "We're more than even. See you around." Without replying, Pansy walked back to her desk to deal with a waiting customer. Smiling to herself, Hermione finished her coffee and made her way through security.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, I went a bit AWOL but the police you sent to search for me eventually found me with a draft for this chapter and demanded I finished and posted it for you, so here it is. There's a little time jump at the beginning but that's just because I struggled to fit anything inbetween Hermione leaving England and living in Mystic Falls. Honestly it would've gone something like 'tin of beans, self pity, lack of friends...'**

**Song for this chapter is 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne**

Chapter 4

Double checking herself in the mirror Hermione sighed, she'd been in Mystic Falls for over a week and today would be the first time she would leave her new apartment for something other than a dash to the nearby supermarket for supplies. Smoothing down her red vest she looked over what she was wearing. Skinnies, black comfy yet stylish boots, floaty vest with a leather jacket thrown in her black oversized bag just in case. Yes, she definitely looked like any other carefree teenage girl on her way to school. School, there was another thing Hermione never expected herself to think about again but after much debate she'd realised she couldn't just hide in her room for the next few years. If she was going to survive in the muggle world she would need some muggle qualifications.

Pulling her fringe back with a small silver clip, Hermione gave her reflection a little smile before tugging her bag off of her bed and walking out of her apartment. As she was locking her door she heard one behind her open and a small gasp. Restraining old battle reflexes to attack, she pulled the key out of the now locked door and turned to see who it was.

Before her was a middle aged man, obviously on his way out also. Mustering up a little Gryffindor courage, she smiled brightly and somewhat happily said, "Morning."

The man seemed flustered for a second before responding with his own greeting of, "I didn't realise anyone was living next door."

Smirking Hermione responded cooly with, "Interesting opening comment there. Don't get me wrong, it's original but I still much prefer the old 'Good morning'"

The man laughed before picking up a bag from just inside his door and locking his own apartment. "Sorry, it's just it's been so quiet. Did you move in yesterday or something?"

"About two weeks ago actually."

"Oh," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Well, welcome to the neighbourhood!"

Laughing Hermione held the door open for him as they both made their way down the stairs to exit the building, "Thanks, I think."

As they reached the outside of the building he placed his bag on the bonnett of a car, "Sorry, I'm Alaric," he announced thrusting his hand out.

"Hermione," she responded, shaking his hand briefly. "Although by the looks of it, I should probably be calling you Mr Saltzman," she added nodding her head towards his bag which had opened and was revealing some papers he'd obviously been marking.

"You a student?"

"I will be in about," glancing down at her watch Hermione realised the time, "Oh bugger, I'm gonna be late. See you around." She shouted over her shoulder as she ran down the street.

**L&GL&GL&GL&GL&GL&G**

Luckily Hermione had made it to the main office to get her schedule as the first warning bell rang out around the campus and had managed to pick up not only her schedule but a guide to lead her to her first class in the form of a girl named Caroline.

Now, Hermione didn't like to be rude but this girl seemed to love the sound of her own voice and used it to get Hermione up to speed on the local gossip. She only caught snippets like "We're all waiting for her to come clean." "Avoid him like the plague." "Don't sit with them at lunch..." Before something caught her attention and she had to interupt Caroline.

"Sorry what was that?" Hermione asked as politely as possible.

Smiling Caroline answered, "The towns got this big like conspiracy. I say the town, it's more the original families. You know the average ones. Don't go out alone in the dark, don't go inviting strangers into your house. They're complletely ridiculous but the mayor likes to drill them in."

Frowning Hermione couldn't think of any other way to respond except, "Odd."

She was about to ask another question when she noticed Caroline had stopped, "Our classroom's here."

Walking into the class Hermione could feel every eye on her and it made her uncomfortable, glancing around she noticed her guide had sat and was pointing at a desk next to her. Smiling softly at Caroline, she slipped into the seat. _Maybe she's not as bad as I thought._

She was just pulling her notebook from her bag when the teacher walked in and to her suprise it was her neighbour, Mr Saltzman. Eyes darting to her schedule in front of her she read that her first lesson was History. Taking a deep breath Hermione prepared herself for an hour long snooze before catching herself, years of History of Magic with Professor Bins flew through her mind and she realised that maybe she should give this guy a fair chance. And he quickly disspelled her worries.

She quickly learnt that not only did he let the class call him by his first name but that he also tried to bring as much fun into the lessons as possible. He quizzed his students on trivial things, joked around and didn't set too much work, yet as Hermione left the room, she felt she'd learnt something.

L&GL&GL&GL&GL&GL&G

It wasn't until Hermione was sat on the bleachers for lunch that she thought back to what Caroline had said. They seemed like common sense but the fact that the mayor felt the need to enforce them was strange. _Why would anyone invite a stranger into their house?_

Hermione was quickly distracted from her pondering as a group of girls started cheering. Looking down onto the field she noticed that at one end a group of cheerleaders were practicing, almost predictably led by Caroline, whilst at the other end the football team were practicing for their next game or fun, Hermione couldn't quite decide. Distracted by the football team, Hermione didn't hear as someone approached her.

"Hey?"

Spinning around almost frantically, Hermione took in the girl before her. She recognised her from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Erm hi?" was Hermione's face-palm worthy response.

Laughing the girl sat down beside where she was sitting previously, "I'm Elena, we have History together."

"Oh... oh! Sorry I didn't recognise you, you're Caroline's friend, right?"

"Yeah, she kinda sent me up here to make sure that you were okay," she responded sheepishly.

Laughing Hermione dropped herself onto the bench beside her, "I'm good, just thinking. An awfully terrible habit that I need to break! Well, nice to meet you Elena, I'm Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Like Shakespear?"

Hermione felt the shock hit her face before she could stop it, "Er, yeah. My parents were fans."

Elena smiled at her, "I get that reaction a lot. Don't worry, I'm not offended."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect…"

"Me to know literature? Don't let the face fool you, there's a brain ticking away in here."

She couldn't stop the little smile lighting up her face, "I know the feeling. It's like people look at you and go 'pretty girl, bet the wheel's turning up there but hamsters dead'. It's… infuriating."

Elena laughed, "You know what, I like you."

"Thanks, I think…"

"Hey, what're you doing tonight?"

She paused for a second, "Nothing really. Although it's possible I have a date with my bed and a tub of ice cream… Why?"

"Well check your diary cos my … boyfriends brother is throwing me a very unwanted birthday party and it'd be good if there was at least a few people there that I could stand."

Hermione could barely hold in the guffaw that was building much longer, "Wow I'm flattered, but my bed… it's been hurt before." She threw in a frown for effect.

Elena's eyes widened, "I didn't realise. Honestly, I would never want to get between you guys, I swear but…" Apparently she couldn't hold it in anymore and promptly burst into hysterics, which Hermione quickly joined in with. It felt good to laugh again.

"I think this may be the daftest conversation I've ever had. But yes, I'll come, just give me a time and place."

L&GL&G L&GL&G L&GL&G L&GL&G L&GL&G L&GL&G

Hermione let out a low whistle as her taxi pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," the driver commented as he leaned over the steering wheel trying to get a better look. Nodding in agreement, she quickly pulled out twenty dollars and passed it to him.

"Keep the change," she said before jumping out. Pausing in the drive she readjusted her dress. She couldn't believe she was wearing the thing. It was so short and black. Completely not her type of thing but Elena had found it in her wardrobe earlier and ordered her, as the birthday girl, to wear it. Sighing, Hermione raised her head and strode passed the numerous half drunk teens and into the building. She'd barely crossed the threshold when she was approached.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?"

With a tight smile she responded, "Yes, and you're…?

"Matt. We have a few classes together?" He tried to prompt her politely.

Shaking her head she let a small laugh escape, "Of course. Sorry, lots of new faces with names attached. I'm pretty sure my head is going to explode soon."

"Well we'd better get you a drink then. What can I get you?"

Hermione hesitated before responding, because really, she had earned the right to let loose, right? "Beer. I think."

"You think?" He laughed. "Not a big drinker?"

"Try a never drinker and you're on the right track."

Smiling he leaned closer, "Wait here, I'll get you something."

Hermione nodded as he walked. And honestly, she hadn't planned on moving. Honest. But she did, and honestly, it was for a very good reason … that she will never be able to tell anyone because she didn't remember. One minute she was stood to the side of the entrance, the next she was glaring at a painting hanging in an upstairs hallway.

The painting showed an old, roughly nineteenth century house. In front stood a man, two guys she estimated to be late teens and a girl. Elena. Or not, as the caption underneath tried to convince her.

'_Salvatore House. Guiseppe, Stefan, Damon Salvatore. Katherine Pierce.'_

Hermione's bookworm sensors tingled. She knew this, something about this. She didn't know how or why but she'd read these names before. But where…


End file.
